


More Beautiful Than the Puzzle

by ponymom



Series: More Beautiful Than the Puzzle [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: Harry needs to find a mate in order to inherit his father's title and estate. But there are lots of interested suitors, with many only interested in the potential wealth and status that the Earl of Darlington comes with. Is there a worthy mate out there? The day of the challenge is here and Harry is amused by the antics of the first participants, but who is this young man who is also looking on amusedly?This story will be a challenge within a challenge, a story about a challenge inside of this Wordplay challenge.
Series: More Beautiful Than the Puzzle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Prompt 2.4: Bronze





	More Beautiful Than the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "bronze". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bronze), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Part 2- The First Day

The next morning, a crowd of would-be suitors, both men and women, crowded into the courtyard of the castle. Louis hung back from the throng and smiled at the over eagerness of some at the “simple” task of catching the cat and getting the key to the viscount’s room. In due time, the steward came out and announced that there could not be such a crowd on the castle grounds, so they would limit the search to two suitors a day, and if the suitor failed, they could not try again. This drew a good deal of whinging from the gathered group, so then a system of drawing lots was devised to give everyone a fair shake at the challenge. All the potential mates drew numbers and were allowed onto the grounds, two at a time in order, for a day. Then the steward produced the key, a small bronze piece of elaborately cut metal that was then put into a small cloth sack and then attached to a collar. A footman then brought out the cat, a long-haired, green-eyed ginger and white animal. The collar with the key was attached around its neck and the footman let the animal down to scurry back into the castle. The first two lucky challengers triumphantly marched forward, one with a long pole with some feathers and a bell attached to it, to be escorted by the steward into the grounds. The rest of the challenge seekers shuffled off to their lodgings, waiting for their chance.

Louis didn’t even step forward to get a number, but he was certain that none of the title seekers that he witnessed in the crowd would be successful. He picked a tree that had a good view of the garden, sat back against the trunk and decided to watch the show. Soon enough, the two chosen participants for the day emerged in search of the cat. The one who had brought the pole with the bell and feathers, some sort of cat attractant Louis supposed, started waving it around the surrounding hedges and trees, the bell tinkling merrily trying to attract the attention of the yet to be seen cat. The other cat seeker was calling for the cat in a different section of the garden. There was a sudden burst of activity when the cat emerged from some roses and darted across the garden, attracting the attention of both of the seekers, who then chased after the cat. But the cat disappeared again as quickly as it appeared, seeking shelter in the hedges that made up a small maze in the garden. The two searchers circled the hedges, and each other warily, keeping one eye out for the cat and the other on their competitor. Louis just sat and watched the whole drama unfold.

After quite some time, one of the suitors gave up on searching the hedges and started off towards some flower beds, while the man with the bell and feathers continued to wave the pole around the perimeter of the hedges, continuing to try to lure the cat out. Louis continued to watch bemusedly. In due time, the seekers moved to other areas of the grounds and Louis took the time to critique the methods of the two contestants this first day. He was mumbling to himself about the skills of the man who wondered about calling for the cat when a presence startled him. It was Harry, but dressed rather commonly as if he were out for some exercise rather than preparing to run an estate some day.

“Not a talented duo for a start, I guess” Harry mused to Louis. 

“No, don’t seem to be, although the lad with the bell has a good idea, but not enough patience to tempt a cat out of hiding” Louis reflected on the methods of the two searchers.

“Are you here for the challenge?” Harry asked, wanting to know who this lovely man was.

“No, I just want to watch all these treasure hunters scramble around making fools of themselves in order to try to catch themselves a title.”

“So, you think this challenge was a good idea?”

“It’s a brilliant idea. Great way to separate the social climbers from the serious contenders. Only someone who loves animals will be able to tempt a cat like that” Louis speculated.

Harry lingered for a bit, chatting idly with Louis. They chatted about the methods of the two men searching in vain for the cat, the state of the town and the district. They even dissected the clothes that the two cat-seekers, which were mostly inappropriate for tromping through gardens in search of a feline.

Finally, Harry had to go inside and leave the presence of the young man. He wished Louis a good day of observing and headed in the direction of the stables. As he strolled away, he caught a glimpse of one of the searchers diving into a shrub only to disturb a bunny who then darted across the garden. Louis threw his head back in a full throated laugh as the searcher scowled and stomped off. Harry smiled at the sight of the laughing young man and then reached into the pocket of his trousers, removing a collar with a cloth sack attached to it. He undid the sack and removed the bronze key. He gave the key a little toss before putting it back into the sack and continuing on to the stables. Yes, this was going to be quite the merry chase.


End file.
